


for lovers who hesitate

by AVECYUNO



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVECYUNO/pseuds/AVECYUNO
Summary: Dancing together in the kitchen makes Mark's stomach turn and heart flutter with your hands in his but at the second of his declaration, he forgets the one, unavoidable consequence.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 10





	for lovers who hesitate

It was an odd way to start the day for him. He wasn't used to the sound of clanging metal from the kitchen in the small two bedroom apartment so early in the morning, which is really what caused him to wake up.

Mark in his blue, striped boxers with a slightly tattered white tee emerged from the farthest bedroom and in his confusion of the rare occasion of cooking, staggered to the kitchen to see... you?

"Oh my God?"

"Mark!" you quickly shifted your head to face him before putting down the utensils in your hand to greet him. He widened his eyes in hopes to wake himself up a bit more for a more.. conscious conversation with you that him half-asleep. He looked to the ceiling and pursed his lips to hide a small smile when seeing you in the huge oversized shirt that clearly did not belong to you.

"I'm sorry if my cooking woke you up.." although his face seemed lively and awake like any other time Mark would appear, his stance was still sluggish and his hair, still as if they were laying on a pillow.

"Oh no, it's okay. You stayed the night?"

"Yeah! Your mattresses are a lot harder than I remember.. at least it's much better when there's an arm around you!" you giggled and Mark immediately got flustered at your comment. You couldn't think of a way to carry on the conversation.

"And um- I took this shirt from your laundry this morning too. I'll return it later!" you shook around in the oversized shirt that fit you like a dress would. You grinned as you stuck your hands out to Mark in a funny pose that made both of you break into a soft laughter for a brief moment, enough to break that morning silence. Mark was more than fine with you making yourself at home in his apartment, seeing you comfortable around him and even better; seeing you happy around him.

It got quiet yet again. You continued to cook while he stood by the kitchen entrance just surveying you. He felt a bit guilty that his skills rendered him useless or lack thereof when it came to cooking. His eyes lit up and his now more energised shuffling across the wood floor in his plaid socks echoed in the silent apartment all the way across the living room.

he pulled out his phone and the small two-noted sound came from the speaker set in front of their tv. He put on music.

_ for lovers who hesitate by JANNABI. _

He looked up to you through the small window leading from the living area to the kitchen as you gasped, knowing this was your favourite song. You mouthed the words of the song and Mark started to playfully slow dance his way to the kitchen to the ballad. You two swiftly looked at each other before exploding to the first few words of the song.

You use the spatula in your hand as microphone and Mark grabbed the nearest utensil to act as an electric guitar which was a wet ladle by the kitchen sink.

During the interlude, he reached out both his hands to you, teasingly asking for a dance. you bowed formally to him before lightly taking his hand. You both swayed in the kitchen while going slowly from just holding hands to him absentmindedly trailing his fingers to interlock with yours.

Before either of you knew it, the chorus started again with another burst of loud instrumentals. You barely realised how long the two of you have been swaying in the kitchen since you enjoyed every second of it. Mark, on the other hand, had been building up the courage to finally have a time to speak where the song didn't muddle up his words if he talked.

You saw his quick glances at his phone on the counter and back to you and at every instrumental part of the song, he opened his mouth slightly as if he were trying to start a sentence but hesitated before words would even come out. 

"Hey," he blurted, "I need to uhm- tell you something.." your swaying with him gradually ceased but your fingers were still interlocked and it didn't seem like he planned on letting go. 

"What is it?" you gave your most comforting smile to let Mark know that he could tell you anything and trust you with it. He huffed before wincing and furrowing his eyebrows as he figured out how to word the next part he was about to say.

"I know this is.. weird timing– but i have to tell you now," his heart was racing and his hands in yours started to tremble.

"I... I really li–" your eyes shifted to behind Mark and you gasped at his appearance.

"Babe!" you swept your hands out of Mark's and ran into his roommate's chest. He put his hand on the back of your hand and he landed a small peck on your forehead.

"Oh- Johnny.. you're up," Mark snarled a bit.

"Sorry if the music woke you up,"you put your arms around Johnny's waist and continued to sway to the rest of the instrumental of the same song. He whispered, "It's alright," to you before letting out a small chuckle.

You let go of your boyfriend's body and turned around as he put his arm around your waist instead. "What was it you wanted to tell me again, Mark?"

He was stunned. He knew that even saying anything was a bad idea given how much you grew attached to Johnny... how much you love him...

"I rea– realised! I was going to have breakfast with– uh.. Donghyuck at the new café by the river! Yea.." he shuffled out of the kitchen, avoiding eye-contact with either of you as he passed by.

"Aw! You should've told me sooner then I wouldn't have cooked so much!"

He rushed to throw on the nearest coat in his room and continue blabbering the excuse he had to you from his room as he texted Donghyuck frantically with one hand as he fixed his hair with the other.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a shame.. maybe next time? Surely the two of you could finish my share!" he let out a weary sigh as he struggled to get his boots on. Fall was ruthless this year with the weather and Mark wasn't the best at handling it either.

"Well, stay safe Mark! It's quite cold today.." you waved as he got ready to exit and Johnny, still with arm around your waist, waved as well.

"Yeah. Take some heat packs! You're not so good in the co–" "I'll be fine," he interrupted Johnny to get out of the awkward situation quicker.

Unlocking the door, Mark looked back at you, in the huge shirt you found in their laundry; _the shirt that wasn't his._


End file.
